


Jealousy and Hugs

by Aikawa_L801



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikawa_L801/pseuds/Aikawa_L801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was watching a drama which one of its characters was his husband, Kise Ryouta. As he watched, a romantic scene between Kise and a lead actress was played and Kuroko couldn't help but to feel jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Hugs

55555

"Katsuya-kun!"

A female teenager with a little dark shade of blond ran towards the said young man, tears slowly falling from her eyes. She then hugged the young man from behind and completely stopped his track.

"Please... don't go!" the girl cried, burying her head on Katsuya's back. "Please..."

"Chihaya... I'm sorry, but I must go," Katsuya said, "I—"

"I—I love you, Katsuya-kun!"

55555

".........................."

Kuroko watched the scene on the television before him, his face expressionless. Yes, he was watching a drama. Not because he liked it, instead it was because his husband, Kise Ryouta, was the lead character a.k.a 'Katsuya' of the drama. The drama was basically about high school romance... yeah, that kind of cliché. In this episode, Katsuya had to leave the school to comply his mother's wish, though his mother's intention was to separate Katsuya from the girl he loved, who was happened to be Chihaya.

The scene showed Kise and the female lead character hugged, confessing each other's feelings as Kise whispered sweet nothings to the actress. Kuroko glued his eyes on the screen, a surge of jealousy made its way to his heart. For sure, he was not the only one who felt the painful feeling when watching the scene. Kuroko knew he would only hurt himself but he just couldn't help but to keep up-to-date with everything his husband did, after all, what would you feel if everyone is talking about your husband's drama and you just had no idea of the drama just because you don't want to watch it? People would think like, "Eh, you're his wife but don't know about the drama your husband was in?" and worst... Let's say Kuroko didn't want to hear it.

The scene then continued with Kise and the lead actress stared into each other's eyes and slowly closed the distance between their face... Kuroko took the remote and pushed the red button. He put the remote back on the table in front of him and went back to leaning his back on the sofa as well as resting his arm on his closed eyes, trying to block the continuation of the previous scene.

"Why do I let myself hurting... myself..." Kuroko mumbled to himself.

"Tetsuya-cchi, your husband, Kise Ryouta is finally home!" a cheerful voice echoed the whole room.

Kuroko, who was still in his own world, didn't hear Kise's loud voice. He blocked his sight and hearing senses to refrain himself from letting the scene to carve itself in his mind. While Kise—realising their home was too quiet, he decided to look for his Tetsuya-cchi.

"Tetsuya-cchi! Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise called, his right hand was on his mouth and nose side. "Where are you? Tetsuya—"

Kise stopped his track as a sight of Kuroko was before him. Worried that his Tetsuya-cchi was not feeling well, he quickly made his way and sat next to Kuroko's side.

"Tetsuya-cchi...? Tetsuya-cchi, are you okay?" Kise said softly as he shook his Tetsuya-cchi's body gently.

Kuroko, aware that Kise had just returned home, opened his eyes as he shifted his body a little to make himself comfortable in his seat. Kuroko looked straight at Kise's golden eyes, which a feeling of worry could be seen gleaming in those orbs.

"Tetsuya-cchi, are you not feeling well? Should I call a doctor for you?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," replied Kuroko.

"You sure? Do you need anything? I could make it if you want to."

Kuroko nodded for the first question, then shook his head for the latter. He let out a small smile to ensure Kise that he was alright. Kise childishly stared at Kuroko as if it could make him to spill the truth he was feeling. Seeing his effort to be futile, Kise let it slide.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Kise stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen room, which was followed by Kuroko from behind few seconds after. "I just brought sweets today, my fellow actresses from the recent drama gave—Tetsuya-cchi?"

Kuroko found his way to hug Kise from behind. 'Just like the scene earlier,' he thought. Kuroko tightened his hold on Kise's waist, as if he was about to lose him and afraid to let him go. Kuroko's action greatly puzzled his clueless husband. Despite that, it also made his heart thump in happiness and at the same time, nervousness.

"I—I love you," confessed Kuroko, rubbing his cheek against his husband's back.

A tint of red crept up to Kise's cheeks. 'Awww, why do Tetsuya-cchi have to be so cute?! Tetsuya-cchi should be jailed for making a sinful act like this!' Kise thought, his heart swelled with love for his spouse. He swore his heart was beating painfully fast that Kuroko might hear his heartbeat.

"Tetsuya-cchi—" Kise was about to release Kuroko's embrace, to turn to his back and hug him again when...

"No, don't move. I want us to stay in this position for the time being."

Kise stopped his movement and followed as what his spouse had wanted him to do. Instead of moving, he just placed his arms on top of Kuroko's arms.

"I love you too, Tetsuya-cchi. Very much."

"If you were Katsuya... who will you choose? Chihaya or... me?"

Shock overwhelmed Kise, but thankfully he recovered in mere seconds. So, did his Tetsuya-cchi watch the scene and feel jealous towards the actress? Awww, Kise didn't think that he could fall even deeper than he already had but apparently he could, this moment had him proven.

"Tetsuya-cchi, can I shift our position now? I really have this urge to hug you tightly while facing you directly..."

Kuroko remained silent, considering his thought. Seeing that it should be fine, Kuroko released their one-sided embrace, before he was being pulled into a hug once again, this time, it was two-sided one. Kise securely wrapped Kuroko's slim figure around his slightly muscular one, pouring his endless love into their hug.

"Tetsuya-cchi, if you really want to know, then let me tell you," Kise paused. "No matter who I am, either as Katsuya or Kise Ryouta, I would always choose you and love you. My personality and identity may change but my heart and my feelings for you will never for as long as I am alive."

"..... That's too cheesy."

"Eh? But I'm telling the truth!" Kise said, comical tears were in the corner of his eyes. "Tetsuya-cchi! Tetsuya-cchiiiii!"

Kuroko buried his head in the crook of Kise's neck, pretending to ignore his husband's whining, but actually he was smiling in contentment.

Kise's answer might be too cheesy, but the words held a truth in them which was enough for Kuroko to believe in Kise. After all... Kuroko chuckled. It was better for him not to say it. It would only made him as cheesy as Kise, which Kuroko himself would not going to admit for as long as he is alive.

I—


End file.
